


Inktober 21 - Leia veut goûter à Obi-Wan

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2018 - Star Wars : Tout le monde veut goûter à Obi-Wan [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Darth vador don't see it coming, F/M, Inktober, Obi-Wan is naughty
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Han lui tape sur les nerfs et Luke n'est qu'un gosse innocent. Leia préfère de loin la compagnie du général Kenobi





	Inktober 21 - Leia veut goûter à Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan sentait bien qu'il ne garderait pas longtemps le dessus. Anakin s'était peut-être amélioré, mais c'est surtout son corps mécanique qui lui donnait plus de force que le vieux corps naturel de son ancien mentor. Obi-Wan avait réussi à distraire les soldats pour permettre aux gamins de rembarquer, mais ça serait mieux de pouvoir les rejoindre. Luke ne deviendrait pas un Jedi sans formation. Il allait devoir utiliser la ruse pour échapper à Vador. Peut-être le surprendre avec une information à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas ? Après tout Luke portait le nom de son père, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il l'apprenne. Autant que ça serve à quelque chose.

\- Tu ne t'échapperas pas, vieil homme !

\- En attendant, ton fils est en train de s'échapper, lui.

- **Quoi !?**

Profitant de la surprise de Vador qui fixait Luke d'un air interloqué, Obi-Wan réussit à lui trancher la main qui tenait le sabre, avant de sauter à travers la porte coupe-feu en déclenchant sa fermeture. Le Sith bloqué, il n'eut plus qu'à se débarrasser de quelques stormtroopers avant de retrouver les autres au Faucon Millenium qui décolla sans tarder. La Force était avec eux ! Même s'il était d'accord avec Leia sur le fait qu'ils s'étaient échappés un peu trop facilement. Ah la naïveté des jeunes garçons..

Encore que pour le contrebandier ça tenait sûrement plus de son ego surdimensionné quant à ses capacités de pilote. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comme il semblait assuré que la princesse était attirée par lui alors qu'elle le supportait difficilement. Elle s'entendait mieux avec Luke même si elle le trouvait trop naïf et innocent - d'un autre côté il restait un garçon de ferme quand elle était déjà sénatrice junior à 13 ans au sénat impérial en étant princesse d'Alderande. Les filles avaient beau être matures plus rapidement que les garçons, leur éducation respective en rajoutait.

En tout cas, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'étonner que Leia préfère sa compagnie - surtout qu'elle ne parlait ni le Wookie ni le binaire et que C-3PO était presque aussi insupportable pour elle que pour les autres. Par contre, quand elle se montra subtilement intéressée pour partager sa couchette pour se tenir chaud la nuit - Han devait dormir avec sa carpette personnelle vu la température fraîche dans les cabines - Obi-Wan fut surpris et flatté. Certes il avait un passé de charmeur, mais la dure vie du désert avait quand même entamé son sex-appeal. Mais peut-être moins qu'il n'avait cru on dirait.

Après des années de célibat forcé, Obi-Wan accueillit la proposition avec plaisir. Il avait beau être rouillé, il était sûr qu'il n'avait rien perdu de ses aptitudes pour la bagatelle. Et Padmé n'en saurait rien depuis sa tombe, pas plus que feu les Organa. Et Anakin pouvait aller au diable après avoir profané leur amitié en détruisant tout ce qui était cher à Obi-Wan.

Quelques temps plus tard, les chemins de Vador et de Kenobi se recroisèrent lors d'une mission d'infiltration rebelle.

\- Cette fois-ci, tu ne m'échapperas pas vieillard !

\- Le vieillard a couché avec ta fille.

\- **QUOI ?!**

Obi-Wan profita de la stupeur de Vador - qui apprenait en plus qu'il avait aussi une fille - pour lui plonger son sabre laser au cœur. Au Sith le sens de l'honneur, Obi-Wan n'était plus à ça près.

\- En revanche, je te promets que je ne lui révèlerai pas que son père est l'enfoiré qui l'a torturée et a détruit sa planète où résidaient sa famille adoptive et ses amis. Sans compter qu'il avait auparavant blessé sa mère au point qu'elle ne survive pas à sa naissance.

La pauvre Leia avait déjà assez souffert comme ça, Bail était le seul père dont elle ait besoin de se souvenir.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
